weekyle15s_the_ten_savioursfandomcom-20200214-history
Unalaq Vamir
Unalaq Vamir is one of the many main antagonists of the series. Appearance He is African American with brown hair and wearing a uniform of the Water Tribe. Personality Unalaq possessed an extremely strong connection with the spirits and the Spirit World itself. He was a firm believer in the traditions of the Water Tribe and a true fundamentalist when it came to honouring the spirits. Due to his connection with the Spirit World, he always believed himself to be better suited to rule both the Northern and Southern Water Tribes than his older brother; this ultimately made him self-righteous and callous in his approach, as evidenced when he removed his brother from succession, willingly putting the entire Northern Tribe in danger in the process. He also considered Avatar Wan to be foolish for sealing the spirit portals and separating humans from spirits, believing that the two groups should live side-by-side. Beneath Unalaq's well-intended and benevolent demeanour was a sociopathic, treacherous, and remorseless person who forsook compassion in order to realize his goals. His belief in the Avatar's failed duty, coupled with his own spiritual affinity, led him to fuse with Vaatu and take on the role of the Avatar himself, showing willingness to use any means to achieve his goals. This extended to betraying his comrades in the Red Lotus, his brother, and his nephew, and even endangering his children. He proved himself to be an especially cunning and manipulative man, able to skilfully deceive people by lacing elements of truth into his lies. With his plans coming close to fruition, Unalaq abandoned his composure and adopted a more malicious demeanour. He started to outwardly take visible delight in the suffering of others, which he demonstrated when he gloated and smirked upon subduing both Carter and Korra in the Spirit World. Bending & Abilities Unalaq was a highly powerful waterbending master, being able to engage in combat using only a minimal amount of water. When deprived of other sources of water, Unalaq was able to effectively utilize a water skin in battle. His move set ranged from strong torrents, water spouts, and unleashing multiple ice daggers in rapid succession. His water attacks were strong enough to shatter boulders and earth shields summoned by earthbenders. Unalaq could utilize a specialized form of healing infused with spiritual energy and knowledge, which involves converting the energy within spirits. This ability allowed him to effectively calm angry spirits, to the extent where he was able to stop multiple dark spirits at once from destroying the Northern Water Tribe. Conversely, he could utilize spiritbending to create imbalance inside a spirit, by channeling negative energy. When performed on a human spirit, Unalaq claimed that this technique had the potential to destroy the subject's soul. Weapons None. Family * Aang Vamir (Grand-Father) * Katara Vamir (Grand-Mother) * Bumi Vamir (Uncle) * Kya Vamir (Aunt) * Tenzin Vamir (Father) * Korra Vamir (Mother) * Tonraq Vamir (Brother) * Senna Vamir (Sister in Law) * Unnamed Wife * Eska Vamir (Daughter) * Dezna Vamir (Son) * Carter Vamir (Nephew) Voice Actor Adrian LaTourelle. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Benders Category:Married Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Brothers Category:Nephews Category:Grandsons Category:Leaders Category:Water Tribe